Le petit Rose
by Sam C. Rose
Summary: Tiempo después de la derrota de Naraku y la desaparición de la perla de Shikon, no hay nada que parezca perturbar la tranquilidad de Sesshomaru el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste, quien sin quererlo termina embarcándose en una inesperada aventura junto a su pequeña protegida y una extraña criatura -mujer- llamada Rose. [Serie de Drabbles, OC, y posiblemente muchísimo humor]
1. Olor

**Le petit Rose.**

 **I.** **Olfato.**

Era de mañana cuando aquel olor llegó por primera vez al fino olfato del demonio blanco. La ráfaga de viento que le revolvió los cabellos a su protegida aquella mañana, venía cargada de un olor tan particular.

Fuerte, la niña lo sintió en ese momento, la agradable esencia de una flor desconocida para la pequeña Rin. Sin embargo, el imponente daiyoukai lograba percibir algo más en el aroma, que si bien era extraño pero agradable, resultaba inquietante. Desde la muerte de Naraku hacia unos meses no había sentido un aroma que se asemejara a ese, algo tan intenso y agobiante que saturaba el aire, un olor que cargaba consigo la muerte.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en ese instante, el aroma se intensificó, aquel olor a flores no podía ocultar el hedor de la sangre fresca, una sangre que parecía llamarlo e incitarlo a encontrarla…

La muerte se colaba venenosa por el ambiente, como una fuerza visible y palpable, que se concentraba en algún punto del espeso bosque. Fuera lo que fuera aquella criatura o cosa, su energía pululaba sin control por los alrededores, y era poderosa, pese a ello era fácil para Sesshomaru el deducir que el portador de semejante energía maligna se encontraba mal herido. Era peligroso para Rin acercarse, no sólo porque de seguro la criatura estaría de mal humor, sino que despedía un veneno incluso corrosivo para alguien como Sesshomaru, quien se jactaba de ser el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Fue entonces que mientras decidió alejarse del embriagante aroma, aquella presencia desconocida se removió con velocidad acercándose peligrosamente.

El dragón Ah-Un, se agitó irguiéndose por sobre sus patas traseras y Sesshomaru le calmó con una afilada mirada, cuando el revuelo terminó, el demonio blanco pudo percatarse de que ni su diminuto sirviente ni la pequeña Rin estaban a su lado.

La presencia se desvaneció en un parpadeo, pero el penetrante aroma no se iba, sus sentidos quedaron abrumados por la intensidad del olor, que se colaba reacio por cada poro de su piel, como si el aire bañado de la perfumada esencia fuese un objeto sólido que penetrara en cada rincón de su ser.

Ah-Un bramó con fuerza, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y miró con alivio como es que Rin arrastraba consigo a un pobre Jaken demolido por la fuerza del veneno. En cambio, a Rin aquello no le afectaba ni un pelo.

La niña se echó contra su pierna, alterada, comenzando a jalar de él.

El demonio blanco intentó comprender a dónde es que lo llevaba el agarre de su pequeña protegida, pero entre más avanzaban más se veía afectado por aquel olor.

Fue entonces que logró ver aquello que preocupaba tanto a la pequeña pelinegra.

A pocos metros de ellos; una joven mujer se hallaba tirada en medio del bosque, inconsciente.

Aquella esencia que estaba por volverlo loco manaba de la pequeña y delicada mujer, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella, admitiendo que se hallaba curioso respecto a la extraña criatura convaleciente. Pero Rin se le adelantó, llevando una de sus manos infantiles al cuerpo inerte de la desconocida.

Pronto Rin apartó su mano, aterrada, cubierta de sangre carmesí.

La extraña estaba mucho más grave de lo que había podido deducir, y el líquido carmín se había acumulado, resultando un torrente de sangre cálida, y el simple olor de su sangre parecía intoxicarlo.

— ¡Debemos curarla!—, refutó Rin con decisión mientras que con su manita ensangrentada halaba una de las mangas de Sesshomaru.

Ni siquiera había procesado del todo la idea, cuando Rin hizo un puchero que le impidió negarse.

Y asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Buenas a todos gentecita linda de Fanfiction!_

 _Para quien no me conozca, soy Samsi, y esta no es al primera serie de cosas extrañas que me atrevo a subir a fanfiction. Sin me conocen sabrán que soy la desalmada escritora de "Viviendo con Sebastián Michaelis", si, esa misma a la cual quieren ahorcar porque en este momento esta publicando esto en lugar de actualizar el fic ¡Pero, hey, sigo viva y eso es todo lo que cuenta!(?)_

 _(Sensual spam: si alguien gusta puede pasar a leerse la historia que mencioné )_

 _Bueno, a como lo habrán leído en el resumen de esta historia, nos encontramos con una serie de Drabbles (relatos cortos que van desde una sola oración, 100-500 y un máximo de 600 palabras, si, la puta que ha parido a los drabbles) de mi serie favorita de la infancia Inuyasha. No voy a decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de Inuyasha, tampoco es al primera vez que me enfoco en nuestro Sesshomaru (nuestro sensual y frío Sesshomaru) pero si es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir este tipo de cosas, relatos cortos; donde nos situamos directamente después del final de Inuyasha que todos conocemos, en aquel período de tiempo después de la muerte de Naraku y antes de que Kagome regresara de su época. Así que bueno, creo que esa es la aclaración más importante que puedo dar._

 _Otra aclaración importante que debo mencionar es acerca del OC que se introduce en esta saga de Drabbles, este personaje es completamente mío y pertenece a una serie de novelas de mi autoría que no tienen nada que ver con Inuyasha, ni con ninguna otra serie de manga o anime. Es una serie de novelas por completo original e inedita, y el propósito que tengo al hacer esta serie de Drabbles con este personaje es más o menos el experimentar con este personaje y pulir todos los aspectos de este. Algo así como un ejercicio de escritura, porque quiero darle lo máximo a esta serie de novelas. Igual pretendo darle lo máximo a estos Drabbles, porque me resultan muy importantes y les he tomado muchísimo cariño._

 _(otro auto spam sensualón: llegado algún punto y si les interesa daré información sobre esta mentada novela y dónde podrán leerla, pero a su tiempo)_

 _Así que, espero que disfruten de Le petit Rose tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla, y si, santísima madre de todos los patos, es una gran proesa compactar todo lo que normalmente escribo para que sea un Drabble. Así que por favor, si les nace de sus corazoncillos dejen un review con todas sus opiniones respecto a esta cosa._

 _Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido. Nos veremos con un nuevo drabble lo más próximo posible._

 _Samsi out._


	2. Muñeca

**II. Muñeca**

La criatura se aferró a su pecho arrugando el entrecejo en expresión dolorosa. Seguía inconsciente.

Él mismo hizo ese gesto, estaba realmente molesto. Se sentía estúpido por no poder resistir a los caprichos de una niña de diez años.

¿Acaso seguiría recogiendo chicas heridas como si fueran cachorros enfermos?

Incluso había intentado argumentar que la diminuta y agonizante mujer era una potencial amenaza, pero hasta el momento no había ni un solo rasgo en la criatura que la delatara.

Era como una pequeña y delicada muñequita de porcelana.

Se sintió ridículo, el gran Sesshomaru considerando peligrosa a una pequeña muñeca.


	3. A solas

**Le petit Rose**

 **.**

 **III. A solas**

Sesshomaru la bajó, depositándola en la hierba con cuidado. El largo cabello castaño se desparramó sobre los brotes de pasto soltando la endemoniada esencia que Sesshomaru había aprendido a odiar.

Se alejó de ella frunciendo el ceño, esperando a que la criatura despertara y por fin se largara con su hedor intoxicante.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una silenciosa soledad.

Rin se había ido, correteando con alegría para internarse en el bosque con un Jaken quejumbroso detrás.

Perfecto, se quedaría solo con la apestosa criatura.

Y en respuesta a la situación, la extraña volvió a retorcerse, soltando un suspiro.


End file.
